


The SuperWhoLockPottarnia Games

by optimorae



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom, Hunger Games - Fandom, Narnia - Fandom, Sherlock BBC, Supernatural, The Restaurant at the End of the Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimorae/pseuds/optimorae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the Doctor, Lucy, Dean, Sam, Harry, Ron and Hermione meet up in the Restaurant at the End of the Universe and are put into the Hunger games-- sort of. <br/>I know I'm not that good with fanfiction and the plot doesn't make much sense--but if I don't write the crazy fanfiction crossovers, who will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The SuperWhoLockPottarnia Games

A tall man was nodding off in the passenger seat of an impala. Suddenly, he sat up straight and blinked rapidly. 

He nudged the man sitting next to him. "Dean!"

"Huh?" Dean sat up and yawned. "What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam nodded at the three teenagers who had apparently appeared out of thin air.

"We already have a case, remember?" Dean groaned.

“Yeah, but what if this has something to do with that call we got from Bobby? Come on!”

Before Dean could protest further Sam left the car, forcing Dean to accompany him.

Two teenage boys and a girl stood in the middle of the road, arguing.

"Oh, Ron, I told you you were turning it the wrong way!" The girl was saying. She had bushy brown hair, exasperated brown eyes, and very expressive eyebrows. Ron, looking sheepish, turned a shade of red that was almost as dark as his hair.

"Honestly, Ron, next time-"

"Shut up a minute, Hermione-" the third one, Harry, said, pushing his messy black hair from his glasses and watching as two men approached them.

"Great. Muggles." Hermione’s mood was not improved.

"Hey, can we help you with anything?" Sam asked. He casually pushed his shaggy brown hair from his eyes and looked at them with concern.

Ron and Dean glowered at the trees surrounding the road. Hermione blushed. 

"I'm Sam, by the way. This is my brother, Dean." Dean gave them a quick, fake smile that vanished just as it came.

"I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione," Harry said, trying to think of a way to avoid the muggles unsuspiciously and without magic.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Both thinking the same thing: that explains the robes.

"D'you mind telling us where we are?" Harry asked.

"Aurora, Illinois," Dean said, and added in answer to their questioning looks, "America!"

But how is that possible? Hermione thought, the time-turner can't change where you are-

"What year is it?" She asked.

"Why? You LARPers haven't been messing with time, have you?" Dean asked.

"It's 2013," Sam interrupted, before they could ask what ‘LARPer’ is. "Anyone hungry? We can discuss all this later."

***

"So, they just appeared out of nowhere?" Dean asked Sam, cocking an eyebrow and glancing at the three kids sitting at the McDonald's table across from them.

"Yeah, we did," Ron said loudly, who did not appreciate being discussed as if he were not there. "With a time-turner."

Under the table, Hermione and Harry both kicked him. Honestly, pure-bloods could be so clueless.

"You mean like the thing they used in Harry Potter?" Sam asked, not sure if they were being played. 

"Look, I get that you're big fans of and all, but could you drop the LARPing and the accent?" Dean said. "In case you haven't noticed, this situation is kinda serious."

"We're not a fan club- we're his friends, go it, mate?" Ron said angrily.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, so now you're pirates, too!"

"Sam," Hermione said, before Ron could retort. "What did you mean when you said that the time-turner was used in Harry Potter?"

"I have a theory," said a voice behind them. The five of them turned to see a curly haired man in a dark trench coat with light blue eyes watching them from a   
booth behind them. He was smiling.

***

“I have been watching you for a while, and I believe I have enough information to prove my theory. I believe that these three--” the man gestured to Ron, Harry, and Hermione “Do not come from around here-- judging by their accents and their clothes. You two are much easier to read, as it is obvious that you both travel a lot-- probably doing something both illegal and dangerous. I will be able to form a more solid theory if you’d tell me your names and occupations.”  
When no one said anything, he added, “I’m Sherlock Holmes, by the way--”

He was interrupted by Dean, who had stood up and glared at Sherlock. “Listen up, ‘cause I’m only gonna say this once-- I AM SICK AND TIRED OF LARPers! I get that--”

But he stopped talking suddenly, and the others hastened to look at where he was staring. A tall man with messy brown hair, deep-set eyes, and no eyebrows was putting his hands together in a slow clap. He wore suspenders and a bow tie and was grinning knowingly at Dean.

“That was brilliant,” he said when he noticed everyone staring at him. Just like the three kids and ‘Sherlock’, he too had a British accent. “I couldn’t have played Dean better myself! And I suppose you’re Sam-- yes, you did a great job with the hair. You three must be the golden trio, and you’re… Sherlock   
Holmes. Who should I be?”

“Well,” said Hermione, who thought that she was beginning to understand what was going on, “I think that you’d make a fantastic Doctor.”

“Ok, if someone doesn’t start explaining to me what the hell is going on around here I’m gonna start dropping bodies,” Dean stated. Sam gave him a warning look as he saw Dean’s fingers twitch toward the gun in his waistband.

“Isn’t it obvious?” asked yet another British voice, this time belonging to a little girl dressed in medieval clothing who had apparently just gotten out of the bathroom. She went over and stood by the Doctor. “You all think that the others are playing pretend-- but none of you are! I bet we’re all secretly famous, but we don’t know it-- and now we’re finding out!”

“You know,” said Sherlock, frowning slightly. “It is a capital mistake to draw theories before one has all of the data. It biases the--”

“What I’d like to know,” Sam interrupted. “Is why everyone here is British except me and Dean? I mean, where did you all come from?”

Everyone immediately launched into an explanation.

"I don’t believe it has anything to do with our accents. I received a letter that said that a certain enemy of mine would be meeting me here, at the Restaurant at the End of the Universe,” said Sherlock.

“Well, I’m not exactly sure what happened,” said the girl, looking confused. “I was talking to my friend, Mr.Tumnus, when this strange man, the Doctor, actually--” she gestured at the man in the bowtie “grabbed my hand, told me that he needed my help, and then led me to this blue box-- except, it wasn’t really a box--”

“I was on my way to pick up Amy and Rory when I got a phone call telling me to go and bring a girl named Lucy to this restaurant,” the man in the bow tie was saying “I was just beginning to wonder whether it was a good idea to obey orders from an anonymous phone call, but I decided that disobeying would be too prudent, so--”

“Well, Ron, Harry, and I were just going back in time so that we could research how Harry could stay underwater for an hour-- long story-- when we got a note from a future friend of ours telling us to turn the time-turner about twenty--"

"If everyone could settle down, please," said a high pitched, simpering voice, and a woman wearing too much makeup and a curly blond wig stood up from a booth, waiting for everyone's attention. Looking around, Dean suddenly noticed that they were the only ones left in the restaurant. "The SuperWhoLockPottArnia games are about to begin."

"Hold on," said Sam, turning to Sherlock. "Did you say that this was the restaurant at the End of the Universe? Like from that book--"

BOOM!


End file.
